Cuando teniamos 16
by Anashiza
Summary: Marauders time Oneshot Lily aprendera a usar el hechizo Evanesco James pasara un dia inolvidable Los merodeadores recuerdan Please rr


Hola weno aquí estoy con otro intento de fic este es un one – shot que se me vino de repente a la cabeza por escuchar una canción aunque claro que no tiene nada que ver con la canción. Este es fic de los merodeadores.

Y DEJEN REVIEWS (que hacen mucha falta para el autoestima)

Cuando teníamos 16 

- Oye Prongs ... digo no me molesta ni nada por el estilo ... pero ... podrías hacerte a un lado transformarte en humano y prender la luz y ... SACARNOS DE AQUÍ! – Grito un chico que por la oscuridad no sabemos quien es pero les aseguro que si lo vieran en esos momentos se les caería la baba.

- Si ... mira James ... no es por nada ... pero ... esto es incomodo ...- se oye otra vos distinta a la otra – solo peter esta cómodo – dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y como pudo saco una rata que dormía – además .. seria mas fácil si te transformaras... pero sabemos lo que paso en el lago ... así que no te obligaremos ... tu no eres el culpable de que Lily haya aprendido a usar el hechizo _envanezco_ – continuo la voz con una sonrisita de burla (si fueran otras las condiciones se hubiera reído a carcajada abierta)

**...oooo0u0oooo...**

- ¿Que haces Padfoot? – Pregunto un chico de unos 23 años, estatura media, el cabello mas negro y desordenado que alguna vez hayan podido imaginarse y unas gafas redondas que cubrían sus lindísimos ojitos preciosos y hermosos ... (vale, me pase) color avellana (N/A: ya adivinaron?) su nombre era James Potter.

- Nada mi querido Prongs ... solo le contaba historias vergonzosas tuyas a mi querido ahijado ... nada en especial – Dijo un chico con cabellos negros azulados de un lacio perfecto, con unos mechones que caían por sus ojos de un color gris extraño, el chico era de estura media y su nombre era Sirius Back, y tenia sentado en su regazo a un bebe.

- ¿QUE? .. historias vergonzosas ¿mías? Ja eso no lo encontraras nunca mi querido Padfoot – Dijo James con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

- Le contaba cuando nos metimos en el armario porque Lily había borrado tus pantalones del mapa – Dijo Sirius echándose a reír – EHH! MOONY VEN ACA – Grito el chico aun riéndose.

- YA VOOOOY! –se escucha otro grito escaleras abajo.

- pa-pa – Dijo un pequeño niño, que tenia un cabello negro y desordenado muy desordenado y unos ojazos verde esmeralda estirando los brazos hacia James.

- No! No! Pequeño no te vallas – Dijo Sirius parando de reír y comenzando a hacer pucheritos (N/A: Ay que lindo).

Sin embargo el pequeño no lo escucho y se fue con su padre

- ¿Para que me quieren? – Dijo un chico de cabello castaño claro, estatura media y unos ojos color miel que denotaban ternura y un poco de cansancio. Su nombre era Remus J. Lupin.

- No por nada es solo que le contaba al pequeño Harry aquella vez en sexto que nos escondimos en un armario por los pantalones de James ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Sirius dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar.

- Oh! si ... pero así no era Sirius déjame contársela yo – Dijo Remus con una sonrisa arrebatando a Harry de James.

**...oooo0u0oooo...**

Estaban Sirius, James, Remus y Peter sentados frente al lago cuando una mata de cabello rojiza salió de el los tres se sobresaltaron pero al ver quien era ni se inmutaron no era sorpresa toparse a Lily Evans saliendo de el lago, sin embargo James se revolvió el cabello y se acerco a ayudar a la chica los otros 3 estaban listos para ver la escena.

- Hola Evans, vaya! Te ves preciosa con ese sostén negro se te ve muy bien enserio que si – Dijo el chico mirando un poco mas debajo de el cuello de la chica.

En ese momento Lily miro hacia donde miraba el chico y se sorprendió pues al haber salido mojada del lago su blusa blanca escolar se le había pegado al cuerpo y se lograba transparentar con mucha facilidad su sostén y, como no, se sonrojo hasta que su cabello se distinguía únicamente por ser menos rojo que su cara.

Entonces Lily le quito al chico su túnica escolar y se la puso ella, mientras Sirius y Remus comían unas palomitas, que mandaron traer a Peter, como quien esta en el cine.

- Las pagaras Potter – Dijo la pelirroja amenazadoramente, mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo y apuntaba a James con ella – _Evanesco._

Y como todos aquí sabemos el resultado de este hechizo pues desapareció no, no fue james si no algo mas abajo (N/A: No es eso mal pensados, si no como creen que nació Harry eh?) los pantalones de James desaparecieron dejando ver unos boxers con escobas y snitch's. Lily como cualquiera de los presentes soltaron una sonora carcajada y James quedo paralizado.

- Jajajajajajajaja muy bonitos Potter jajaja – Dijo entre risas la chica – jajá jajá nunca hay una cámara cuando la necesitas jajá jajá.

Lily comenzó a alejarse al castillo, mientras James en un estado de rojo, que incluso si un tomate tuviera ojos para verlo lo envidiaría, se acercaba a sus amigos, mientras uno de ellos el mas pequeño rodaba por el pasto riéndose como un loco, James le dio una patada, y como en el lugar en el que estaban tenia una bajadita, el cuerpo de Peter rodó y rodó mientras el chico horrorizado gritaba "_ayuda_" y Sirius estaba que se partía de la risa, primero ver los boxers de su amigo y luego la cara que puso y luego a Peter rodando como un loco, pero paro de reírse cuando vio a donde se dirigía Peter, hacia el lago y sin poder evitarlo nadie ¡¡PAS!cayo al lago.

**...oooo0u0oooo...**

- Jajajaja si lo recuerdo – Reía Remus – pero ¿alguien recuerda como terminamos en el armario? – Pregunto.

- Si yo si – Dijo Sirius levantando la mano como quien esta en clase – yo lo cuento Remus porfa – puso pose de suplica y Remus asintió divertido

- Bueno pero primero vamos a acostar a este pequeño porque ya se esta durmiendo - dijo levantando un poco a Harry pero en cuanto este lo toco abrió los ojos y quedo como si hubiese tomado mucho café – Bueno creo que ya no.

Sirius se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente y tomo a Harry de los fuertes y musculosos ... (N/A: Ok me calmo) brazos de James.

**...oooo0u0oooo...**

Luego de haber secado a Peter y regresado a un color que se le puede denominar normal (N/A: al menos los tomates ya no lo envidian jaja) Los chicos tenían un problema que seguro hasta un ciego notaria, bueno talvez un ciego no ... pero un sordo si: los pantalones de James.

- Bien James vamos a la sala común seguro nadie lo nota – Dijo Peter despreocupadamente, pero se cayo y puso cara de preocupación al ver la cara que tenia su amigo.

- Bueno pues podemos ... – Sirius miro a todos lados en busca de ayuda y su mirada se detuvo en los vestidores de los equipos – James ¿tienes ropa en los vestidores?.

- Oh! Claro Padfoot pero que inteligente es mi cachorrito – Dijo James acariciándole a Sirius detrás de las orejas como a un perrito mientras que este ponía cara de estúpido y sacaba la lengua – a los vestidores! – y levanto un puño en pose de súper héroe.

Los chicos se hicieron bola alrededor de James para que no se viera nada y se dirigieron a los vestidores.

- Bien James te esperamos afuera! – Grito Remus quedándose los tres amontonados en la puerta.(N/A: Bueno estos van a ser dos puntos de vista uno de James y otro de Sirius)

Punto de vista de James 

Entre al vestidor la verdad era que para tener que estar en boxers por el colegio no me molestaba pues con la túnica tenia calor y sin los pantalones me sentía "fresquesito". Comenzaba yo febrilmente a ponerme unos pantalones que se me quedaron el otro día que me metí con Hilary Mckintosh aquí pero ... bueno eso es otra historia solo resumiré este lugar esta hecho para ligar si cuenta con los requerimientos básicos: pequeño, amontonado, aunque huele mal pero en esos momentos nada importa.

Bueno el punto es que mientras metía el segundo pie en el pantalón una fuerza, como de tres personas cayendo en el armario, me empujo contra la pared para luego caer contra el suelo, la verdad el golpe me dolió bastante.

Punto de vista de Sirius 

Estábamos afuera esperando a James cuando de pronto vimos a Snivellus se acercaba nosotros no sabíamos que iba a hacer pero cuando saco su varita no tuvimos tiempo de sacarla y protegernos un _experilliarmus _nos dioy nos caímos dentro del armario junto a James pero lo que en realidad me asusto un poco fue que la puerta se cerro y se oyó un leve clic lo que si mis teorías son ciertas significaba que: **¡¡¡estábamos encerrados! **(N/A: desde ahora las cosas siguen siendo narradas en tercera persona ¿ok?

- Ese maldito Snivellus cuando lo vea lo voy a dar una buena patada en su triste y feo culo – Dijo Sirius buscando un poco de luz intento buscar su varita pero

- ¿Quién me esta tocando el trasero? – Dijo la voz de Remus.

- ¡¡¡Ay! Lo siento no era eso lo que quería jeje – Dijo un avergonzado Sirius.

- Oigan creo que tengo un problema – Dijo la voz de James muy preocupado.

- ¿ahora que? – Pregunto Remus cansinamente

- Pues los pantalones se rompieron cuando me empujaron.

- _Lumos –_ Dijo Sirius y ya viendo todo iluminado notaron algo – chicos ¿Dónde esta Peter?

- Pensé que nunca lo preguntarían aquí estoy debajo de ustedes – Dijo Peter con voz ahogada y bueno era cierto pues James estaba sentado en su espalda y Sirius y Remus sobre su trasero y parte de las piernas.

- Ay perdón Wormtail – Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y ayudando a sus dos amigos a levantarse – Bien Prongs déjame ver esos pantalones – Continuo – uy amigo creo que te quedaras aquí mientras uno de nosotros va por la capa de invisibilidad – Dijo después de revisar los pantalones.

- Si tienes razón – Dijo el de lentes y le paso los pantalones a Remus.

- James... creo que se quita con un reparo ¿no crees? – Dijo el licántropo sacando su varita.

- Yo no se como hacerlo inténtalo tu – Dijo el otro tozudamente.

- Bien, _reparo_ – Los pantalones se cosieron como por arte de magia (N/A: Irónico ¿no?)

- Te amo Remus – Dijo James intentando abrazarlo pero por la distancia y el poco espacio del armario no pudo.

- Wuacala Mi querido Wormtail ¿acaso te estas pudriendo? Apesta – Dijo Sirius separándose lo más posible de Peter

- Esque me enferme ayer del estomago por comer de las invenciones de James – Dijo un apenado Peter

- Ay si échame a mi la culpa – Se excuso James

- Es la verdad tu me obligaste me apuntaste con te varita y dijiste que me lo ibas a quitar (N/A: No sean mal pensados)

- ¡¡¡James! ¿Qué le ibas a quitar? Si el pobre ni tiene – Dijo Sirius de forma recriminatoria y negando la cabeza en señal de reproche.

- ¿De que estas hablando Padfoot? Lo que paso fue que Wormtail tenia un chocolate que le había quitado a Moony de la mochila y yo se lo quería quitar – Dijo el otro moviendo las manos al decir las palabras.

- Aaaa pues explicate mejor ratita – Contesto

- No me digas asi perrito – Le reclamo

- Oigan chicos dejen de pelear y salgamos de aquí – Dijo el licántropo.

- Si vamos – Sirius apunto a la puerta y esta hizo un clic – listo ¿ya tienes tus pantalones Prongs? ¿Prongs? ¿Qué demonios miras?

James estaba sentado y observaba por un pequeña rendija hacia fuera los demás se acercaron y lo que vieron los dejo con los ojos desorbitados, havia un grupo de chicas con ropa de baile muy MUY ceñida al cuerpo y denotaba todas sus curvas. Todas estaban haciendo un baile muy movido y todas en coreografía, de echo lo hacían muy bien pero eso no era lo que los chicos veían bueno todos excepto Peter que no havia alcanzado lugar pues la rendija era muy pequeña. (N/A: Que mala soy con el chico).

- Bueno creo que no podremos salir de aquí hasta que se vayan ¡¡Prongs! ¿Qué haces? – Dijo Sirius en forma de quejido

James se estaba transformando en un ciervo y por la capacidad del lugar quedaron todos muy reducidos de espacio. Quedó Sirius pegado contra Remus y Peter en la pared mientras James (Convertido en ciervo) hacia la cornamenta a un lado para no enterrársela a nadie.

- Peter transfórmate ahora! – Pidió Remus, y dicho y hecho la estúpida rata traidora que en realidad aun no lo es pero ... (N/A: ¿Me e salido del punto? Jeje) y se transformo.

-Ay respiro, el aire vuelve a mi! – Dijo Sirius melodramáticamente poniendo un a mano en la frente y la otra en el pecho.

Remus tomo al Peter transformado y lo metio en su bolsillo.

**...oooo0u0oooo...**

**2 horas y media después ...**

- Oye Prongs ... digo no me molesta ni nada por el estilo ... pero ... podrías hacerte a un lado transformarte en humano y prender la luz y ... SACARNOS DE AQUÍ! – Grito un chico que por la oscuridad no sabemos quien es pero les aseguro que si lo vieran en esos momentos se les caería la baba.

- Si ... mira James ... no es por nada ... pero ... esto es incomodo ...- se oye otra vos distinta a la otra – solo peter esta cómodo – dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y como pudo saco una rata que dormía – además .. seria mas fácil si te transformaras... pero sabemos lo que paso en el lago ... así que no te obligaremos ... tu no eres el culpable de que Lily haya aprendido a usar el hechizo _envanezco_ – continuo la voz con una sonrisita de burla (si fueran otras las condiciones se hubiera reído a carcajada abierta)

Como sabemos los días se hacen noches y las noches días eso les paso a los chicos y las bailarinas de afuera no parecían querer irse así que tenían que hacer un plan para salir de hi ya!

- Tengo una idea James transfórmate es un plan maravilloso no te preocupes – Agrego Sirius al ver que James no iba a hacer nada, El animago se transformo y le dio una mirada a Sirius para que continuara con su "maravilloso" plan – Ahora Moony sal del armario y Prongs ponte detrás de Wormtail y de mi para que no te vean – Remus salió.

- Bien y ¿ahora? – Pregunto Peter

- Ahora mi querido Peter te quitaras los pantalones y se los darás a James, luego te transformaras en rata y así, nadie te vera, en uno de mis bolsillos ¿entendido? – Peter asintió quitándose los pantalones, luego se los dio a James y se transformo.

- Bien vamos – Dijo James luego de ponerse los pantalones.

- Prongs amigo no quisiera decir esto pero parecería otra cosa si salimos los dos del armario ... solos – Dijo el animago, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero mientras el otro asentía pensativo

- ya se! Peter ve primero y espanta a las chicas para que se vayan y luego salimos nosotros – aventaron a la rata fuera y en segundos comenzaron a oírse gritos de chicas que corrían (N/A: yo en lo personal me asustaría mas con su forma humana jaja), ese momento los chicos lo utilizaron para salir huyendo de ahí.

**...oooo0u0oooo...**

Se oían las risas de todos excepto la de James que estaba sonrojado la chica subió las escaleras lentamente no quería arruinar el momento cuando llego la escena que vio fue muy graciosa Sirius y Remus tirados en el piso junto con Harry ambos riéndose a carcajada abierta y James sentado en un sillón y con cara de "si no paran los sacare de MI casa"

Lily recogió a Harry y se sentó a un lado de el animago.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – Dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- OH es solo que mis AMIGOS me avergüenzan ante Harry – ¿Recuerdas esa historia en que teníamos 16 y que me desapareciste mis pantalones cariño? – Dijo con una sonrisa MUY falsa.

- Jajajaja si – pasaron un tiempo hablando, cuando Sirius y Remus se calmaron.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, Prongs – le dio un abrazo – Pelirroja – Hizo una reverencia exagerada – Que pasen feliz Hallowen.

Pero un Hallowen feliz no fue puesto que horas después Lily y James murieron.

**...oooo0u0oooo...**

Holas! Bueno hasta ahí llego espero que les guste porque a mi me encanto espero también sus reviews ya saben solo denle al Go!


End file.
